It’s Time for Rowen’s Turn
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Kento pulls another prank, this time on Rowen. However it almost takes a deadly turn.


T: It's Time for Rowen's Turn

Note: Follows 'Kento Strikes Again'.

Mia watched as Kento helped Rowen pull the mattress into Ryo's room.  The other mattress had been ruined and Sage and helped her get it out of the room.  Cye had called someone to come and get it while they had been moving mattresses and while Ryo was in the shower again, trying to get clean.  White Blazed helped by getting in the way.

Ryo came out the shower and promptly fell over White Blaze.  "Stupid tiger." 

White Blaze glanced once at him then went back to sleep.  Ryo made his way downstairs without falling over any more tigers.

"Ok, who did it?" He demanded.

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Look there are only six of us in this house.  It had to be one of you cause I know Mia wouldn't mess up her house." Ryo said staring at each of the other four boys.

Cye shifted uneasily under Ryo's gaze, he and Rowen where the only two that hadn't been pranked yet and that was worrying him.  Granted he knew both Sage and Kento had pranked each other, but someone had gotten Ryo.  That worried him.

Ryo noticed Cye shift but decided not to say anything, he knew the boy hadn't done it.  He just wasn't sure if Sage, Rowen, or Kento had done it.

"Ryo, if you got pranked what's to stop Rowen and me from getting pranked too?" Cye finally asked breaking the silence.

Rowen winced when he realized Cye was right.

"Ok, whoever's pranking stop now." Ryo said, glaring at all of them before leaving the room.

"So who did it?" Sage asked after a few seconds.

"Who ever did it isn't going to come forward." Rowen comment and stood to leave the room.

"How can you tell?" Cye asked.

"Would you admit to it with how mad Ryo is?" Rowen asked and left the room.

With a sigh Cye left the room and wondered into the kitchen.  They were up and he may as well make breakfast.

"Kento, why did you do it?" Sage finally asked.

"What?" the teen asked, he had been deep in thought and hadn't even realized Rowen had left.

"I know you're the one that pranked Ryo.  It wasn't Cye, or me, and I know for a fact Rowen wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to set up the prank so it had to be you."  Sage told him, his one eye fixed on the Hardrock bearer.

"I didn't do it." Kento told him.

"And I suppose someone from the dynasty did it?" Sage told him, getting mad.  He could tell Kento was lying.

"Well I didn't." Kento said and stormed out of the room.

"Are you sure he did it?" Rowen asked.  He and Ryo had watched the whole thing without letting Sage and Kento know they were being watched.

"Yeah, I know he did." Sage said and stood.

"Let me go talk to him." Rowen said and went in the direction Kento had gone.

Sage and Ryo went into the kitchen.  Ryo realized Cye had a point when he said he hadn't been pranked yet.  

Rowen followed Kento to his room.  Kento glared once at him and tried to close the door in his face.

"Kento, why did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything." Kento told him.

"I heard what Sage said."

"Well you heard wrong!" Kento yelled and closed the door locking it.

***

Downstairs everyone jumped when the door slammed.  No one moved when Rowen walked in muttering.

The rest of the day passed with out any incidents.

***

That night everyone was sure to lock their doors and try to prevent any prank from being pulled.  Ryo made sure White Blaze was in his room with him.

Sometime in the middle of the night a shadow moved through the house.  It opened the door to Sage and Rowen's room and went in.  A few minutes later it left with a snoring bundle.

***

Sage woke up the next morning and stretched.  The then realized something, Rowen's bed was empty!  That got him up faster than anything had ever before.  He left the room, ran to the bathroom, finding that empty he shot down the stairs, startling Cye and Mia who where in the kitchen talking.

"Have you seen Rowen?" Sage asked them.

"He's not in your room?" Mia asked.

"No."

Cye slipped past them and went to wake up Ryo and Kento.

***

Rowen suddenly woke up.  The first thing he realized was he wasn't in his bed.  The second thing he realized was he was in only his boxers.  He went to move and whatever he was in shook.

"I'm in a boat!" he said aloud.  He was in a boat, without any ors in the middle of the lake.  He tried to get the boat to move and realized it was chained to the bottom of the lake.  He was going no where unless he swam.  "I wonder if they realize I'm gone?" he wondered aloud.  

***

Inside Sage glared at Kento who looked innocent.

"Ok where's Rowen?" He demanded, and grabbed the other boy throwing him against the wall.

"Sage please." Cye said trying to get Sage to calm down.

"He's not in the house." Ryo told them coming into the room.  He glanced once at Kento in Sage's grasp and didn't say anything.  Sage let Kento go.

"We check outside then." Ryo told then and headed toward the door.  Everyone followed his lead.

***

"Rowen!!" Someone screamed suddenly.

Rowen's head shot up.  Well at least they knew he was missing and he could stop staring at the water wishing it would vanish.

"Rowen?" someone screamed closer this time.

"I'm over here!" he yelled back and stood, never realizing his mistake.

The morning air made the whole area slightly foggy so while they could hear him they wouldn't see him, just as he couldn't see them.

"Where?" Sage's voice cut through the fog.

"The lake."

"Did he just say the lake?" Ryo asked Cye who was next to him.

Cye nodded and took off toward the water.  He and Sage arrived at the edge at the same time.

"Rowen sit down!" Sage yelled when he noticed the other boy standing.

Rowen went to sit and the boat shook spilling the teen into the water.  Rowen let out one gasp, losing precious air and began to sink.  He tried to swim but was unable to, the water was so cold he had trouble thinking.

Ryo and Kento made it to the waters edge the exact time Rowen was thrown into the water.  Cye ripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes in one smooth moment.  The boy then jumped into the water, gasping once at the cold.  Crossing the lake quickly to where he had last seen Rowen he dove under the water.  It took him a few seconds to find the boy who was starting to lose consciousness.  Grabbing Rowen he swam to the surface and then to the shore.  Sage took Rowen from him while he grabbed his shirt and shoes and they headed to the house.

Mia opened the door for them, noting an unconscious Rowen in Sage's arms and told Sage to take him to the bed.  When a dripping Cye came in she told him to go take a shower and get warm.

***

Rowen woke up about an hour later.  He was safe in bed, and warm.  Sage was watching over him.

"You ok?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, who did it?" 

"Kento, but I can't prove it."

"That leaves Cye." Rowen said and tried to relax.  

Sage left him to sleep and went downstairs.

"Kento stop the pranks now, Rowen could have died." He warned then joined Cye in the kitchen.

Kento glanced once at Ryo, who didn't look all that happy with him now and sighted.  He had never wanted anyone to get hurt.  He would stop the pranks he decided.


End file.
